User blog:The Supreme Diamond-Hooded Eagle/Hoodie's reviews (NO REQUESTS TAKEN!)
Hello, everyone. Hoodïe here, with a review blog. NO, not a fan-fic review blog, I've had one of those. And NO, NO requests taken. Anyways, these games are bad, or good. With that said, let's go. 'Superman Returns (PS2)' Now, I've never liked Superman, I think he sucks. Well, the only exception is his Lego counterpart, which I actually like. Anyways, let's start. The game starts off by HUGE meteors coming to Earth, summoned by Lex Luthor. You are narrated by Superman's father's voice, who tells him how to use his powers, etc. "Superman, do this! Superman, use that! You can fly faster than sound, and your strength is unmatched!" O RLY? How comes I CRASH into buildings, with the houses having NO SCRATCHES AT ALL?! I think...not. ''' This is Superman, my friends! Superman, the most OP character I've EVER seen! Superman, can fly so fast that he can make time go forward AND backwards at the same time! However the heck that makes sense. '''Controls I played this on my PS2, so I had really bad graphics. But hey. I don't mind graphics. It's just that the game makes everything so BORING! The difficulty of these long combos are only matched by Ultimate Battle 22! Thousand fists, or whatever, should fairly easy trash a car. Here, he has problems damaging a tiny robot which BATMAN (Who is the most best DC hero evah) can trash with little to no problem. However, his powers are easy to use, I give them that. Controls = Easy. Combo = Nightmare. Story Story? What story? You baby-sit Metropolis, that's all. And face villains. Gameplay Gameplay seems initially fun, well, untill you discover that you have to babysit the town of Metropolis, who strangely enough, lacks Police and all those important persons. Surely you run and fly fast, but that's only when you're on the ground. In the air, heck, even a slug is faster then you. Ice Powers are fun to some extent, Fire powers are good for the opponents, but the Wind powers, well, it outpowers Cole's Ionic Vortex. Then, it gets repeptetive. But hey, atleast you don't have to worry about delivering fruit pies! (Spiderman 3 reference) Music Half the time I'm wondering if it's some lame ripoff of some crappy music tracks. FAIL. Characters Well, they are repetetive, and Superman is just some cocky little wimp. Bizarro basically says: I'm good, because I ruin the city, even though no one gets hurt, because when I use my powers, everyone fly away, say 200 meters, but NO, no one dies! Overall: Avoid this lame excuse for a license game. And heed my advice. The Arkham Series. Focus on those pieces of masterwork. Arkham Asylum and Arkham City. Points: 1/10 Utter torture. Transformers: Tataki (PS2) I used to be a big fan of Transformers, and I gotta admit, I enjoyed the live action movies (No. 2 specifically). But the games? Well, we come to those now. This game was a Japanese game, and I thought that I'd give it a shot. To my surprise though, it was on English. Hooray! The story picks off with you controlling an Autobot. I chose Optimus Prime, and he along with two other Autobots (of your choice later in the game) decided to find Megatron and battle him. Alright. That is a decent story, until.... Story ''' The game starts off with Optimus, Jazz and Wheeljack investigating the Decepticons. They find out about their secret plans, and goes there. Instead of using their vechicle modes, you have to walk. Now, here is what sucks. '''Gameplay The fact that Optimus Prime, who is Heavy-weight, can lift his leg up 180 degrees in the air! This isn't some....spiritual training, for Kami's sake! You have your fire weapons, and your friends, but so what? I couldn't acces the start menu (TRAAAP!!), or find the darn instructions! And all of a sudden, an INVINSIBLE WALL appears! The heck?! I didn't make it far, because I decided to shut it down and seal it in the place where all crappy games end up HFIL. Overall: 1/10 Avoid this crap. Avoid. InFamous 2: Festival of Blood.... (PS3) InFamous, InFamous. I'm playing IF 2 and 1, so they will come. Anyways, this article contains spoilers. Pyre Night (Halloween) in New Marais. Cole wants to chill with his best bud Zeke, but of course, for some reason, people are trapped ''under ''a church. (Facepalm) Anyways, you save them, and one left. Unfortunately, she is a VamPire (I just spelled it like that.) The story revolves around you playing as Cole who fights against vampires and...werewolves of some sort, while at the same time trying to beat Bloody Mary, the vampire who infected him. Overall, this expansion pack gives you powers that you didn't have before like some Eagle Vision-ish power that allows you to see Glyphs on the wall, turning into a bat, which truly makes you "Batman" and of course, blood sucking. The campaign is about 6 hours long, took a while to get trophies but overall, well invested money. Saints Row 2 (PS3, is available on 360 and PC) Saints Row 2. Critisized for being a "GTA-ripoff". Although, a huge success amongst fans. And all I have to say is... Amazing. Absolutely AMAZING! Let me summarise it. You wake up at a hospital after the events of the first game (Thanks, Saints Row Wiki for the info!) where you were trapped in an exploding yacht. You meet a fellow Saint (That's your gang) who gets you out of prison and back into the city of Stilwater. There on, you build up your gang, knock other gangs out, yaddi yaddi yadda, story that's awesome but too long to summarise and so on. But the point is: where GTA 4, also a great game, had a dark and gritty, realistic story, here it is more crazed up. In GTA 4, you drove a helicopter with miniguns, you drive a purple UFO in Saints Row. Where you had free-falling and being affected by gravity which made you unable to stand on a moving car, you SURF on the car. You can also surf on a plane. What I am trying to say is that this is MY OWN personal Sandbox. You can customise your character, my character is having blue hair fading to black, a sports T-shirt, a silk jacket and sweatpants. Heck, you can dress up as a hot-dog if you want. And the favourite part: you have ridiculous strength! You're OP! =D This is my favourite game so far. Better than the GTA series, better than InFamous, better than, actually, AC! I give this truly a 10/10. Category:Blog posts